round 2
by dara 15
Summary: Emmett llega a casa de Bella para compartir la tradicional Charla Hermano-cuñado con ella aunque ambos se llevan una pequeña sorpresa de cada uno.
1. round 2

**Nota: antes de que lean este fic**** primero léanse "una importante charla con Emmett" ya que este es como que la continuación. Ah… por cierto este fic va dedicado a mi hermano Mauro Jaz y a ****Bea the Dark Angel ya que ambos me pedieron de que lo continuara y para mi es un honor, espero que les guste y por supuesto a los demás que lo lean y les guste Twilight tanto como a mí…**

Round 2

Llegue a mi casa alrededor de las cinco, ya que a la linda de mi cuñadita, en otras palabras la maldad en miniatura, se le había ocurrido ir de compras.

Al pasar el umbral de la puerta me sentí tan relajada al escuchar el silencio, sin duda era lo que el doctor me había recetado después de mas de tres horas de caminar, probarme ropa y oír los consejos de moda de Alice. Me dirigí directamente a mi habitación una vez ahí tire mi bolso al suelo, abrí mi closet en busca de algo mas cómodo. Ya que no había nadie en casa me decidí por un short de pijama de ositos – yo se era ridículo que alguien de mi edad tenga algo así – y una camisa de tirantes celeste. Una vez que me cambie me tumbe en la cama para dormir un poco.

Estaba a punto de conciliar sueño cuando oí en la planta baja ¿mi nana? Me levante de golpe, camine a mi escritorio para buscar el cd que Edward me había regalado, para mi sorpresa no se encontraba donde lo había dejado. Mi cerebro di un chispazo la tarde no podía ser mejor, al parecer Edward estaba abajo, salí de mi habitación casi corriendo, baje las gradas de par en par hasta que llegue a la sala, el audio estaba encendido pero no miraba a Edward por ningún lado, lo busque con la vista pero nada; o me estaba volviendo loca o mi casa estaba habitada por fantasmas.

- ¿Bella? – oí que me llamaron y luego una gran rizota burlona.

Comprendí que no se trataba de mi novio si no de mi adorado cuñado Emmett. Pero ¿Que hacia el aquí?

- ¿Que haces aquí? – me voltee hacía el.

- Pues solamente pasaba por aquí y pase a saludarte - volvió a reírse con ganas.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - pregunte aburrida.

- ¿Así seduces a Edward por las noches? - Pregunto señalándome.

Abrí los ojos como platos y baje la vista hacia mi short ¿Porqué me puse este short precisamente el día que a Emmett se le ocurre aparecer de la nada? Tome la manta que se encontraba en el respaldo del sofá y trate de  
ocultarlo, aunque sinceramente esto empeoro las cosas ya que Emmett se había tumbado en el suelo mientras se partía de la risa.

- ¿Porqué haces eso? Tú eres un vampiro, no necesitas aire. – le reproche.

- Yo se pero Carlisle dice que debemos fingir a la perfección ser humanos ¿No? y claro como soy tan obediente le obedezco al pie de la letra. - En su cara se dibujo una risa de guasón, me ardían las orejas por mas que trataba de dejar a Emmett sin palabras nunca lo lograba a lo contrario el salía ganando.

Tome un cojín y se tire directamente a la cara, lamentablemente lo esquivo antes de que el cojín llegara.

- Bella ¿Por qué te tapas con la manta? - pregunto ya un poco serio, repito un poco serio.

- Por que no quiero que te sigas burlando de mí.

- Si claro, - bufó – bueno esta bien prometo no reírme más. – levanto su mano derecha.

Se levanto del suelo y se sentó en la silla, frente al sofá, con su mano me indico de que me sentara frente a el, dude un poco según recordaba Emmett nunca se comportaba así, de igual manera le hice caso y me senté.

- Isabella Marie Swan, tú y yo – nos señalo – tenemos que hablar muy seriamente.

- ¿Y precisamente de que vamos a hablar?

- ¿No se si Edward te comento el otro día sobre una charla que tuvimos? – Asentí – Eso quiere decir que ya tienes una idea de que se trata esto ¿Verdad?

- La verdad, no quiso contarme exactamente de que hablaron, solamente me dijo que nunca en su vida pensó que tu harías algo tan asombroso.

- ¿En serio eso dijo? Vaya y yo que pensaba lo contrario… ¿En serio dijo eso? – volvió a preguntar.

- Si, pero por más que le preguntaba sobre que habían hablado no me dijo nada, se limitaba a reír y cambiaba de tema… Pero tú si me dirás ¿Verdad?

- Por supuesto Bells, pero antes de empezar, al igual que con Edward te pondré tres condiciones.

- Condiciones – repetí casi en un suspiro.

- Así es, aquí van: Numero uno: no puedes interrumpirme, numero dos: podrás hablar cuando termine de hablar y numero tres: no te enfadaras conmigo.

- Emmett… Que cosas dices – estaba completamente segura que conforme conocía más a los Cullen estos eran cada vez más extraños.

- ¿Aceptas las condiciones o no?

- Supongo que no tengo otra opción, así que... esta bien, acepto tus condiciones. - A decir verdad esto me estaba empezando a asustar.

- Muy bien como sabemos todos, dentro de poco te casaras con mi hermano y creo que es mi deber, como tu futuro hermano-cuñado hablar contigo antes de la boda, ya sabes sobre unas cuantas cositas - dijo en tono pícaro y me guiño el ojo.

- Emmett eres un pervertido - dije con enojo y pena a la vez - ¿Como se te ocurre... en dado caso ese tema debería hablarlo con... que se yo Esme por ejemplo.

- ¡Ey! Recuerda nuestro trato - me recordó.

- Esto es absurdo de todos tú eres el más loco.

- Pero así me quieren - dijo en tono despreocupado - Tú reacción fue igual a de mi hermano, el hecho de que yo sea divertido no quiere decir que también lo que tengo que decir es igual - note el cambio de voz de alegría a tristeza.

No pude evitar sentirme mal, tenía que hacer algo rápido para contentarlo.

- Perdona, es que… este tema es un poco vergonzoso y créeme ni siquiera con Charlie me sentí cómoda hablando de eso.

- ¿Charlie hablo ya de eso contigo? – pregunto ya un poco mas animado.

- Si, y fue muy incomodo.

- Por eso mismo quiero hablar contigo de ese tema – dijo acomodándose en el sofá – yo se, esto te parece muy sospechoso pero confía en mi, estoy seguro de que esto te ayudara.

- No me pasara nada si hablamos – me encogí de hombros y me senté a la par de el – pero por favor trata de no ser muy… ya sabes muy – no podía encontrar la palabra correcta.

- ¿Detallista? ¿Pervertido? – trato de adivinar – ¿Directo?

- Exacto eso directo.

- Estas bien – sonrío muy ampliamente – no te prometo eso.

- ¿Porqué?

- Por que si no lo soy esto no será tan divertido.

- Tú siempre buscando la diversión – lo acusé. Y al parecer esto lo alegro más.

- Muy bien empecemos – se aclaro la garganta mientras yo daba una media vuelta para quedar de frente con el – antes de nada Bella no se si lo sepas pero realmente te tengo un gran cariño no tienes ni idea de cuanto te quiero. Por eso Bella, siento que debo hablar de muchas cosas antes de tu boda, por que una vez casada las cosas cambian. Por ejemplo la virginidad, nunca jamás en tu vida volverás a perderla, por eso tu primera vez debe ser inolvidable al igual que la de Edward.

- ¿Edward quiere que su primera vez sea inolvidable? – pregunte muy sorprendida.

- Si, bueno ya sabes que el nunca a tenido a una chica en su vida, ni siquiera siendo humano creo que por eso hace todo eso.

- Esto es extraño – dije lo más bajo posible

Esto era algo realmente espantoso ahora resultaba que Emmett quiere hacerla de "el maniático hermano sobre protector de la película" solamente que no estaba segura a quien estaba protegiendo.

- Muy bien… - deje la frase en el aire y me incorpore de mi asiento – creo que esto me esta espantando un poco así que mejor me voy a dormir un rato.

- Apenas vamos empezando, es mas ni siquiera hemos llegado a la parte más importante.

¿Hay más? – formule la pregunta en mi mente.

- Vamos Bells aun estoy entrando en calor – se levanto y volvió a sentarme en mi puesto – ahora espérame ya regreso.

Antes de poder decir algo ya había desaparecido, a los pocos segundos regreso, caminando a velocidad humana, con una gran bolsa roja en las manos, ocupo su puesto a la par mía otra vez.

- Esto es para ti, es un regalo…

- Les dije que no quería regalos de bodas – lo interrumpí.

- Yo se por eso este no es un regalo de bodas, considéralo como un simple presente, algo que te ayudara mucho.

- ¿Ayudara?

- Ya veras por que te lo digo, ahora ábrelo.


	2. Regalo

Regalo

Me puso la bolsa sobre las manos, a decir verdad esto no me entusiasmaba en lo absoluto pero bueno que más, tome la bolsa y la abrí. Saque algo plano y un poco grueso, al tenerlo completamente afuera me di cuenta que era un libro, era lógico, estaba envuelto en un papel de regalo morado.

- ¡Un libro! – Exclame feliz.

- Bueno es que se que te gusta leer y este libro te resultara interesante, créeme.

- Confiare en tu palabra – dije con una sonrisa tímida en mi rostro - ¿Puedo? – pregunte señalando el libro.

- Por supuesto es tuyo ¿No?

Quite el envoltorio de un solo tirón, tire los restos del papel morado al suelo junto al sofá. Mi boca se abrió en una gran O cuando vi la portada del libro - ¡Emmett! ¿Qué es esto? – pregunte con el grito casi en el cielo.

-Un libro – se burlo – se que te será se mucha utilidad.

- Estas loco, no pienso leer el "Kamasutra", es mas no pienso ni siquiera abrirlo, nunca. – Dije arrojándolo al suelo.

- Oye, relájate no es nada de otro mundo este libro te ayudara mucho para tu noche de bodas, es mas lee debajo del titulo – dijo recogiéndolo y señalando debajo del titulo – "Para la mujer"

- ¿Y eso que?

- Vamos Bella tu no quieres hablar de ese tema con nadie ni siquiera con Alice, y eso que es tu mejor amiga, así que por eso pensé en que un libro era lo mejor ya que te niegues a hablar con alguien.

- Claro por eso creíste que regalándome el Kamasutra me sentiría más cómoda. – ese fue un gesto muy tierno y súper extraño de su parte.

- la verdad esa es la segunda razón, para serte sincero quería ver tu reacción cuando lo abrieras por eso lo compre. - Y por eso Emmett era Emmett.

- Eres un bruto de primera – dije – ¿De esto hablaron con Edward aquella vez?

- Si

- Por eso no quería decirme nada, por eso quería que vinieras a hablarme, por eso…

- Me dijo que seria mejor que tuviera mente fotográfica para poder ver tus reacciones en mi mente cuando regresara a casa. – interrumpió mi oración.

- ¿Qué te dijo que? – Genial mi novio tenía su pizca de Emmett en su interior, y con eso quiero decir un poco de perversión.

- Bella ya es tiempo que sepas que Edward no es tan santo como crees. – dijo en tono serio.

- ¿A no? – Eso abrió mi curiosidad - ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Por que he vivido con el muchos años, sabes lo que realmente hace cuando dice que va a leer un libro a su habitación – dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

- No – conteste moviendo mi cabeza de un lado a otro. Su cara se parecía mucho a los detectives de una película cuando están a punto de decir quien es el verdadero villano.

- Aun estoy en proceso de espionaje – dijo desanimado – es muy astuto y siempre me hecha de su cuarto cuando oye mis pensamientos.

- ¿Por qué piensas en voz alta?

- No te quejes no se tu pero para mi es muy difícil. – Alcé una ceja – Parece que esto abrió tu curiosidad.

No pude evitar sonrojarme, era cierto, quería comprobar que Edward no era tan perfecto como demostraba serlo.

- Sabes el día que compre el libro no pudo evitar echarle un vistazo.

- ¿Edward ya vio esto? – Pregunte quitándole el libro de las manos.

- Si ya lo vio – rió – mejor dicho lo vio como unas tres veces.

Edward es un pervertido al igual que Emmett – pensé para mi misma. ¿Qué tendrá este libro que llamo la atención de Edward? Mire fijamente el libro y me debatí no me haría mal echarle un vistazo cuando Emmett se fuera.

- Es tu conciencia Bella, hazme caso quieres leerlo, echarle un ojeada como tu quieras expresarlo, ambos sabemos que si, no sientas pena esto quedara entre tú y yo.

- Conciencia dime, ¿me juras que quedara entre nosotros? – le pregunte a Emmett.

- Te lo juro por mi Rose – levanto su mano derecha.

- OK, no sabia que mi conciencia estaba casada con Rose. – Bromee. Ambos reímos.

Mire de nuevo el libro ¿Seria buena idea abrirlo, sobretodo con Emmett aquí? Bueno que más daba además si lo miraba yo sola no seria tan divertido, no puedo negar que cuando Emmett esta cerca las cosas son más divertidas.

- Muy bien hagámoslo – me quitó el libro de las manos en un movimiento rápido, lo mire con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué? Tu mucho lo piensas y ya me estoy aburriendo. – Dijo.

Se alejo un poco de mi para que no pudiera ver las paginas del libro, al parecer buscaba algo.

- ¿Ya lo viste, verdad? – pregunte aunque la respuesta era obvia.

- Crees que iba a dejar que Edward lo disfrutara solo, déjame y te digo NO. – Ya lo halle – grito feliz.

- ¿El que? – pregunte

Me paso el libro abierto. Mi boca se hizo una gran O, mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mis mejillas ardían por la sangre que subió rápidamente. Las imágenes realmente eran perturbadoras para mi casi sana mente todavía, no podía creer lo que los humanos eran capaces de hacer, sobretodo en esas posiciones.

Las carcajadas de Emmett hicieron un gran eco en mi cabeza. – Sabes esta es muy divertida, te la recomiendo. – dijo señalando la primera imagen de la página, la cual no era tan tradicional que digamos para ser honesta. – Como le dije a Edward prefiero que la mayoría del tiempo tu pases arriba.

- ¿Yo porqué?

- Ya sabes por que – negué con la cabeza – bueno por que ya sabes que los vampiros somos súper fuertes y todos creemos que puedes salir lastimada, si mi hermano no logra controlarse a tiempo.

- ¿Todos? ¿Todos los Cullen lo saben?

- Si pero no te preocupes las apuestas solo las hicimos Alice y yo.

No había nada peor que la familia de tu novio apostara sobre tu luna miel, al parecer no, esta comprobado mi vida era publica para mi futura familia. Emmett aun seguía carcajeándose de la risa, lo odiaba por ser tan Emmett, no podía hallar un adjetivo para describirlo.

Algo en mi cabeza se prendió de golpe, pude sentir como mi boca se curvaba en una sonrisa malévola, si actuaba bien esta seria la venganza mas dulce y perfecta que le pueda hacer a Emmett y también a Edward por hacerme pasar por esto sin siquiera advertirme.

Tome el libro y comencé a pasar las paginas, hasta hallar algo peor que la triple X.

- Creo que me gustaría probar esta. – Dije señalando la imagen.

Las carcajadas de Emmett cesaron de repente y clavo los ojos en el libro. Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, al parecer no esperaba esto por mi parte.

- Oye cuñadito ¿Estas bien? – dije pasando la mano delante de el – vamos no te sorprendas tu sabes que también tengo mi lado pervertido. – Bromeé.

Al parecer no salía de su trance – bueno si no te gusta esta que te parece la de abajo, como vez en la imagen yo pasare arriba.

- ¡Isabella Swan! ¿Qué pasa contigo? – Oh por Dios su cara valía oro en este momento – Creí que eras un poco mas sana.

- Ya estoy grande y tienes razón necesitaba hablar de este tema con alguien experto en el tema como tu. Puedes ser mi maestro y darme unos consejos para sorprender a Edward – le guiñe el ojo.

- No puedo – se paro de golpe – si fuera otra persona si pero tu, seria muy extraño seria como hablar de este tema con Esme, ya sabes muy extraño ya que ella es mi madre.

- Y es extraño conmigo por que yo soy tu hermana, en teoría.

- Hermanita – me corrigió. Las facciones de su cara aun estaban tensas por la sorpresa. Deje el libro a un lado del sofá.

- No te preocupes Emmett – la culpabilidad llego a dominarme – solo te tome el pelo ¿Crees realmente que me gustaría probar esto? Prefiero hacerlo del modo tradicional, es decir, sorprenderme con lo que suceda y no llevar ya planeado lo que quiero hacer.

- Tienes razón, es mejor planear después de unos meses de casados.

- Exacto. – Ambos reímos.

- No creas que esto solo lo hice para divertirme, también lo hice por que me importas – se acerco nuevamente a mi y me abrazo – te quiero mi terca y malévola hermanita. Eres mi preferida.

Sus palabras llegaron a mi corazón y unas cuantas lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos.

- ¿Llorando?

- Si, por Dios Emmett eres tan tierno.

- Lo se – dijo en tono burlón – es parte de mi encanto. – Reí.

Se alejo para verme a la cara.

- Creo que esta charla término.

- Si, y me ayudo de mucho, realmente eres bueno para esto, deberías de estudiar para sexólogo.

- Si para la próxima mudada lo hare.

- Excelente quiero la primera cita gratis – bromeé.

Se acercó y me dio un beso en la frente – Recuerda te quiero mucho Bella.

- Yo también te quiero Emmy,

- ¿Emmy?

- Un diminutivo de tu nombre esta lindo ¿no crees?

- Decidido ya no pasaras mucho tiempo con Alice.

- Muy bien será mejor que regresa a casa, usare la pequeña venganza que me hiciste para asustar a Edward ¿No te molestara que le agregue algo mas para asustarlo, verdad?

- Para nada, se creativo asústalo y me lo grabas para poder verlo.

- Tenlo por seguro.

- Ah y no pienses en voz alta sino lo arruinaras ¿Entendido?

- Te lo prometo. Bueno mejor me voy.

- Muy bien.

Lo acompañe a la puerta de la entrada, nos despedimos de nuevo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Emmett había desaparecido. Me tome mi tiempo para volver a la sala, recogí los pedazos del envoltorio morado del suelo y los tire en el basurero de la cocina. Iba camino ami habitación y me acorde que el libro aun estaba en el sofá y estaba segura de que si Charlie lo encontraba me metería a un convento. Camine de nuevo a la sala tome el libro y subí a mi habitación. Me senté en la cama aun con el libro en la mano, echarle un vistazo no me haría daño además Emmett ya se había ido y esto quedaría entre mi verdadera conciencia y yo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota: Jeje… esto es un capitulo extra, para poner el punto de vista de mi amado Emmett, en los anteriores sale el pero nunca pongo lo que se cruza por su mente así que ahora si.****Dedicado a: mi hermano, ****Crystal Butterfly 92 y gracias por leer mis historias no saben lo feliz que me hace.**

Epilogo:

¡Que carita!

Mientras iba corriendo a casa comencé a planear lo que le iba hacer a Edward. Como dijo Bella no debía pensar en voz alta y como se que no podría hacerlo era mejor que lo planeara aquí y no en casa, pero un momento ¿Cómo iba a poder grabar la cara de Edward si estaba en casa, no podría instalar la cámara sin que se diera cuenta? Bueno al parecer esto debía esperar un tiempo – Lo siento Bella tendremos que esperar un poco para ver la cara de Eddy – me disculpe.

¿Y ahora que iba a hacer para pasar la tarde? Ver un documental de la guerra civil con Jasper, por Dios que aburrido si no fuera por que soy inmortal creo que moriría del aburrimiento. Decepcionado seguí corriendo y a los pocos minutos llegue a casa, entre por una de las ventanas de la sala, créanme es mas divertido entrar por una ventana que por la puerta.

- Emmett otra vez – me regaño Esme desde el sofá.

- Perdón mami, te prometo no hacerlo más – dije cruzando los dedos detrás de mi espalda.

- Emmett puedo ver por el reflejo de la ventana que estas cruzando los dedos. – maldito espejo, maldije para mis adentros.

- Bueno ya me conoces. ¡Hola mami! – Me acerque para darle un gran beso en la mejilla

- ¿Dónde están todos? – le pregunte.

- Carlisle esta trabajando, tus hermanas fueron de compras y tus hermanos a cazar.

- ¿Y porque Jasper no me espero? Ahora anda divirtiéndose el solo. – reproche.

- No esta solo anda con Edward - afirmo Esme.

- A perdón es que como dijiste que mis hermanas andaban comprando pensé que Edward entraba en esa categoría - me burle.

- Ay Emmett, ¿Qué voy hacer contigo?

- Pues amarme como lo has hecho todos estos años – dije con una voz de niño chiquito. Ella solamente sonrió de manera dulce. – Bueno iré a ver que hago para pasar el rato. – le dije mientras me balanceaba de un lado a otro.

- Esta bien pero por favor Emmett no vuelvas a saltar en la cama que compro Edward – solo me reí al recordar esa vez – Emmett no es gracioso eso estuvo mal.

- Pero Esme solo fue una vez y además a la cama no le pasó gran cosa…

- ¡No le paso gran cosa! – Repitió sarcásticamente – si tienes razón que se haya hecho añicos sobre el suelo no es nada.

- ¡Exacto! Ya vez por eso eres la mejor madre del mundo… bueno entonces iré arriba, tal vez salga un rato al bosque te veo mas tarde – dije antes de salir de sala.

Perfecto ahora solo debía ir por la video cámara de Alice, instalarla en la recamara de Edward y listo; y claro no pensar en voz alta cuando volviera, excelente. Cuando pise la última me sorprendió darme cuenta que todo eso lo había pensado mientras subía las gradas, ¿Será que me estoy volviendo mas lento; Será que estoy envejeciendo? No, es solo que por primera vez camine a velocidad humana. Ajajá

Para no hacerles la historia larga, solo entre a la habitación tome la cámara de video y para pasar el rato decidí jugar un rato con ella, la encendí y comencé a grabar todo el recorrido que hice hasta llegar a la habitación de Edward. Había de todo en esa cinta desde vueltas de gatos hasta el salto que hice en las gradas.

Volviendo a la instalación de la cámara, cuando entre a la habitación de Edward primero tenia que pensar bien donde debía ponerla, después de tanto revisar me decidí que el mejor lugar era en la estantería, era lo mejor gracias a la gran cantidad de libros y CD's que tenia mi hermano ocultaban con facilidad la cámara. Cuando termine de acomodarla la encendí me senté en la cama y comencé a grabar un mensaje para la persona a quien iba regalarle este video.

- Mi querida Bella te aseguro que este video será de nuestro agrado, solo espera a que venga Edward y le muestre todo nuestra "charla" – hice comillas con mis dedos – se llevara una gran sorpresa.

Me pare y apague la cámara. Todas las cartas estaban sobre la mesa bueno a excepción del As (Edward). En lo que volvía de caza decidí ver televisión, aunque estaba preparado por si no había nada bueno en la tele pero gracias a Dios estaban dando un maratón de Saw.

Cuando la parte sangrienta apareció Esme puso cara de disgusto y mejor se fue de la sala. Ya había oscurecido y yo estaba súper clavado en las películas que ni siquiera me di cuenta que Rose y Alice habían llegado, menos mal mis sentidos están súper desarrollados ¿verdad? Me paré un gran beso a mi hermosa esposa y claro un gran abrazo a mi pequeño duende.

- ¿Estas seguro que Edward no se dará cuenta? – me pregunto Alice cuando la puse de nuevo en el piso.

- Un cien por ciento seguro ¿Por?

- Curiosidad

- Por favor Alice tu ya viste todo no se porque le preguntas eso – dijo Rose.

- Vamos Rose, ¿no te da un poco de curiosidad?

- Para nada Alice, bueno los dejara hablar de sus juegos de niños me voy a leer. – Diciendo esto se marcho, dejándonos solos en la sala.

Nos sentamos en el sofá.

- Dime ¿Quién tuvo la idea de grabarlo tu o Bella?

- La verdad no se, yo lo pensé y ella lo dijo.

- Por Dios no quiero saber que harán en un futuro ustedes dos juntos.

- Yo si, bueno ¿Entonces Edward no se dará cuenta de mi plan?

- Déjame ver – cerro los ojos un momento después se empezó a reír – por dios Emmett esto vale oro.

- ¡Si! Entonces todo saldrá perfecto. – Alice se puso de pie frente a mí.

- Así es, ahora – hice una pequeña pausa para poner suspenso - ¡Mas te vale que no lo pienses, Edward y Jasper vendrán en cualquier momento y te juro Emmett Cullen si lo arruinas yo mismo te matare! – eso me asusto, parecía un duende de 3 metros pero claro estaba parada y yo estaba recostado sobre el sofá.

Me dedico una tierna sonrisa y luego se sentó a la par. Media hora después

- ¡Jasper! – Grito mi pequeño duende de la maldad cuando su esposo entro en la sala – te extrañe mucho – dijo antes de besarlo.

- Ah… es algo muy hermoso "el amor" – dije en un suspiro - ¿No crees Eddy?

- Estoy de acuerdo, no me llames Eddy sabes que lo detesto – este chico no tiene sentido del humor ¿Qué le vio Bella, en serio?

- No es asunto tuyo

- Eddy, Emmy tiene algo que mostrarte. – Dijo Alice

- ¿Emmy? – pregunto Jasper

- Es que Bella le puso ese diminutivo a Emmett ahora en la tarde.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes Alice? – pregunte

- Lo vi – dijo señalando sus ojos.

- Emmy ¿Qué quieres mostrarme? – dijo en tono burlón Eddy.

- Vamos a tu habitación y te lo muestro. – Que gay acabo de sonar.

- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Eddy – bueno vamos.

- La sala es toda suya tortolos, solo recuerden no destruir nada. – Dije antes de irme.

Mientras tanto Edward y yo íbamos caminando hacia su habitación, en todo ese trayecto iba pensando en muchas cosas menos en la cámara, el mono en el monociclo siempre me ayudaba, también pensaba en los comerciales de la tele. Cuando llegamos a su habitación me senté de espaldas hacia la cámara pero un momento estaba apagada, maldición ¿Cómo haría para encenderla?

- ¿Encender el que Emmett? - maldición

- Encender a… Rose ahora en la noche – Por la cara que puso supe que estaba salvado – Edward puedes ir donde Esme y preguntarle si… me va a prestar ese libro del que tanto me hablo.

- ¿Por qué no vas tu?

- Por favor no seas malo ella esta en su habitación será rápido – puse cara de perrito mojado.

- Muy bien – se fue de la habitación. En un microsegundo la encendí y me senté como si nada. A los minutos llego Edward con cara de aburrido.

- Emmett seguro que Esme iba prestarte el libro.

- No, ya recordé que se lo dijo a Rose y no a mi. – por la mirada que me hizo supe que quería darme un buen golpe en la cara, pero ni modo todos me aman por eso no me hacen nada.

- Eso crees tu – dijo antes de sentarse frente a mi.

- Deja de meterte en mi cabeza, le diré a mami.

- Ya déjate de pavadas.

- ¡Mami! ¡Eddy me esta molestando!

- Edward y Emmett dejen de molestarse entre si. – Ah… mi mami siempre tan linda.

- Emmett, ¿Me vas a mostrar tu conversación con Bella o no? – pregunto aburrido, como siempre.

- Si, sabes tu tienes un poco de perversión dentro de ti, muy bien aquí va.

Comencé a recordar todo desde el principio, desde que llego de compras, cuando puse el CD que le había regalado mi hermano para que creyera que era el, cuando bajo en pijamas con ese short de ositos, Eddy se rió mucho de eso al igual que yo, llegue a la parte del regalo – Eddy me miro – aquí comienza la parte divertida.

- ¡La cara de Bella vale oro! – dijo con un sonrisa burlona en su rostro. – Disfruta Eddy lo mas divertido viene en un momento – pensé. En ese momento pensé en la pequeña conversación que tuvimos sobre el lado pervertido de Edward - ¡¿Porque le dijiste eso? – me pregunto y estoy seguro de que si fuera humano estuviera rojo como tomate.

- No se – respondí con honestidad – sigamos.

- Espera un momento, quieres decir que Bella sabe que vi ese libro, eres un tonto. ¿Qué pensara de mí ahora?

- Seguramente que eres un puma salvaje en ese sentido – me reí a carcajadas. Me miro agresivamente y estuvo a punto de saltar sobre mí para atacarme cuando rápidamente pensé en las posiciones que me señalo Bella, se quedo en shock. - ¡Esa es la misma cara que puse! – Seguí mostrándole nuestra charla.

Cayo de nuevo en su lugar el asombro aun no le había pasado. – No sabía que tú eras la conciencia de Bella – me dijo Eddy.

- Ni yo hasta ese día. – Ambos reímos. Seguí mostrándole lo que faltaba de la charla, esta vez no me interrumpió aunque las caras que ponía cada vez que le enseñaba lo que Bella hacia con el libro le asustaba, hasta que al fin le termine de mostrar toda la charla. Paso un momento y no decía nada, ya me estaba aburriendo, espere un poco mas repito un poco mas hasta que decidí romper el hielo.

- Entonces ¿Qué opinas, Bella y tu tienen el mismo nivel de perversión o uno le gana al otro?

- Creo que… - lo pensó un momento – Ambos tenemos el mismo nivel.

Otro momento de silencio insoportable. Me pare, me puse frente a la cámara y dije – Bueno hermanita, tenias razón esto debía estar grabado por que vale oro – tome la cámara y se la enseña a Eddy – te veo en un rato, Bella y yo quedamos de ver una película.

- ¡¿Qué? Emmett eres un bruto de primera, ¡Dame esa cámara!

- ¡Nunca!

Tome la cámara y salí corriendo como loco de ahí sabia que mis oportunidades eran pocas ya que Eddy era el mas rápido de la familia, corrí hasta llegar a la sala. Oh no estaba a punto de agarrarme, salte el sofá y cuando voltee vi a Edward tumbado en el piso y sobre el a Jasper

- ¡Quítate! – decía una y otra vez Edward.

- Lo siento Eddy pero esto vale oro – dijo mi pequeño duende del mal desde su asiento tipo soprano.

- Son unos traidores – dijo Eddy un poco dramático ¿No creen? – Cállate "Emmy" y deja de narrar esta historia.

- No molestes Eddy, los libros solo tratan de Bella y su amor imposible es hora de robarme un poco la fama.

- Volviendo a la historia original sin interrupciones de lo protagonistas ¬¬ -

- Son unos traidores – dijo Eddy un poco dramático.

- ¿Qué esperas Emmett? No podremos detenerlo por mucho tiempo, vete. – Dijo Jasper

- Cierto, te debo una Alice – le dije haciendo pistolas con mis manos y guiñándole un ojo.

En ese momento entro Carlisle, quien solo nos vio y nos pregunto - ¿A que juegan?

- A los sopranos – papi, respondió Alice.

- No es cierto Carlisle es… - Alice le tapo la boca con calcetín ¿Mio? ¿Cómo lo consiguió? – Es parte del juego – dijo muy sonriente Alice.

- A veces me cuesta recordar cuales son sus edades ¿No se porque será? – Pregunto sarcásticamente – bueno sigan con su juego voy arriba. – Y se fue.

Edward seguía haciendo esfuerzos para zafarse de Jasper y ante de que me regañaran de nuevo me fui de la casa. Corrí lo mas rápido que pude hasta llegar a casa de Bella, perfecto aquí estaba a salvo, Edward no eras capaz de hacerme nada con Bella presente. Toque el timbre espere un momento hasta que Charlie me abrió.

- Emmett, muchacho ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pasaba por aquí y quería mostrarle algo a Bella, claro si me lo permites.

- Por supuesto pasa – se hizo a un lado para que entrara – esta en su recamara ahora le digo que baje, con tu permiso fue un gusto verte.

- ¿Ya te vas? – le pregunte

- Si, tengo trabajo en la jefatura y la verdad es que estoy un poco atrasado.

- Bueno no te preocupes yo puedo subir por Bella.

- Esta bien, disculpa que me vaya. Fue un gusto verte muchacho.

- Igualmente, que te vaya bien.

Charlie se fue por la puerta de la entrada, ah… ese Charlie es un buen tipo. Bueno volvamos al asunto - ¡Oh Bella! – la llame desde las gradas.

- ¿Emmett? ¡Ya voy!

- Estaré en la sala

- Muy bien.

Camine hacia la sala y me acomode en el sofá, unos momentos después Bella bajo.

- ¿A que debo tu visita? – Le mostré la cámara – Tan rápido lo hiciste me sorprendes.

- No hay nada imposible para Emmett Cullen, ¿Lo vemos?

- Por supuesto que si. – Se sentó a la par mía.

Encendí la cámara que para serles honesto no recuerdo haberla apagado. Bueno eso no importa, retrocedí la cinta hasta ponerla del principio, al parecer había grabado la persecución de Edward, la entrada de Carlisle bueno todo lo que paso después de hablar con Edward, Esta cinta merece un oscar ¿No creen?

Resumiéndoles desde que empezamos a ver la cinta Bella no paraba de reír, llorar, patalear creo que hasta casi se hace pipi de la risa, en esta cinta había de todo: acción, suspenso, caras raras ¡De todo! Cuando termino no parábamos de reír.

- Por Dios Emmett te luciste, también Jasper y Alice.

- Lo se – aun estábamos riendo - ¿Quieres verla otra vez?

- ¡Si!

Y así volvimos a verla de nuevo, creo que me quedaría con Bella hasta el día de la boda por que si volvía antes Edward era capas de cualquier cosa. Ajajá y si estaba con ella no podía hacerme nada (Sonrisa malévola y un baile sobre la mesa de mi parte) es tan bueno ganar y sobre todo si le ganas a tu hermano el hombre perfecto para toda mujer y todavía me pregunto ¡¿Qué LE VIO BELLA?

FIN


End file.
